1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon fiber composite material compact containing continuous fibers and having a volume content of carbon fiber of 5 to 50%, and relates to a production method therefor.
2. Background Art
Carbon fibers have superior mechanical properties (strength, elastic modulus); however, there is a problem in that they cannot be formed alone into the shape of a product.
Therefore, as a technique for solving this problem, carbon fiber composite material using resin as a matrix component has been reported in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-4157, and it has been utilized in fields of industrial parts such as parts of aircraft, automobiles, and sports gear.
However, the above carbon fiber composite material requires much time for lamination work in the compacting since bulk height (compressed thickness) of the carbon fiber is small. In addition, the carbon fiber composite material has a volume content of the carbon fiber (hereafter, Vf) of 50% or more and has superior physical properties; however, it would also be desirable to be able to use these carbon fiber composite materials in general fields which do not require such physical properties.